Codex
The Codex is a new way to track your findings and progress in the Elite Dangerous galaxy, as well as keep up to date with the lore and learn about the latest news. It shows personal stats, session logs, discoveries in both a collaborative and individual way and hint at potential discoveries in the galaxy. It also provides encyclopedia-style information about topics.Beyond - Chapter Four - Beta Announcement Commander The Commander page is where you can find information about your in-game statistics, a session log of your activity and an archive of audio and text logs.Content Recap: Beyond - Chapter Four Livestream - Exploration and the Codex * Home Page - In the home page of the Commander section, you'll find a full length picture of your Holo-me avatar, your current Elite ranks and their progress and an overview of other quick reference Commander stats. * Session Log - The session log tracks certain in-game activities based on the already existing player journal. * Statistics - The statistics page is a neater, clearer and more concise way of displaying information that was previously found in the right-hand panel of your cockpit. * Archive - The archive is your very own library, a collection curated by your discoveries. Any audio and text log you uncover across the galaxy (such as those found from abandoned settlements, Generation ships and other points of interest) will be added here. Audio logs in the archive can also be added to your playlist for easy listening while out exploring in the black! Discoveries Within the Discoveries section, the galaxy has been broken down into 42 regions. Each galactic region has information detailing the stellar bodies, geological/biological entities and civilisation contained within them. Within each system, there are a variety things for you to discover, such as stars, terrestrials, gas giants, species and more. * In each of these will be a list of types which you can select to view more information. * As you find new types within that system they will be added to The Codex. * There is also additional information such as the largest, smallest or the coldest stellar body found (for example). The Codex also has ‘Rumoured’, ‘Reported’ and ‘Discovered’ states. * Rumoured - If an item is listed as rumoured that means there is a possibility of finding it within that region. * The Codex has been filled with ‘rumoured’ discoveries in each region to give you an initial breadcrumb trail to follow. * Reported - When a Commander finds the rumoured item in question, it then shows up as ‘reported’ in the Codex, and updates everyone’s Codex . If you then find it, and scan it, that will then become ‘'Discovered'’ in your codex. * If you’re hoping to be an intrepid explorer and find things that haven't been discovered, you can - and set off that cycle of Rumoured, Reported, Discovered! The 42 regions are huge, and there is a lot to be uncovered, the initial ‘rumoured’ items are just the very beginning in getting you exploring out in to the black. While you’re out there making incredible discoveries and earning credits you’ll be inspiring other explorers to follow in your wake! Knowledge Base The Knowledge Base is your hub for brushing up on Elite Dangerous lore. * It contains articles detailing the history of the Superpowers, key figures and characters, organisations and other key powers within the galaxy. * It is also the place for information about the Thargoids and other articles of historic importance. * These articles are accompanied with vocal narration that can also be added to your playlist. Pilot's Handbook The Pilot's Handbook is a detailed guide to the available activities in Elite Dangerous. It explains where to find certain activities and roles, how to prepare and outfit ships for them, and how to participate in them.Frontier Forums: April Update - Coming 23 April 2019 Lore 11 DEC 3304 * A new networked database system named the Codex has been released to the galactic community.Introducing the Codex - 11 DEC 3304 The Codex is a joint initiative from the Pilots Federation and Universal Cartographics, which issued the following joint statement: “We are pleased to announce that the Codex has been automatically uploaded to the onboard systems of all vessels registered with the Pilots Federation.” “The Commander section of the Codex collates all ship data, including the pilot’s personal achievements, while the Knowledge Base contains information on the galaxy’s most prominent organisations and individuals.” “The Discoveries section is designed to support deep-space exploration. As well as cataloguing stellar bodies and other phenomena, it also logs confirmed and unconfirmed findings from fellow explorers.” “We hope the Codex will prove valuable to all Commanders, and we look forward to it being updated with their findings.” Guides File:Elite_Dangerous_-_Understanding_The_Codex_-_How_to_Gain_Entries_and_Locate_Unique_Discoveries Videos File:Elite_Dangerous_Codex_Main_Menu_Music File:Elite_Dangerous_Codex_Sub_Menu_Music File:Elite_Dangerous_-_No_Time_4 References Category:Guides Category:Lore Category:Technology